plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2015
12:41 Chillpeashooter 08:29 john: Hi 08:29 john: whats going on? 08:30 AND I SAID HEYEYEYEA- 08:30 SOnya : were going to our home, the Solak Region 08:30 and save (krenku) from the massive Pirate invastion 08:30 invasion* 08:31 are we going to save krenku or what 08:31 TMK 08:31 go go go! 08:31 john: Huh? 08:32 Imp:Must I save the planet myself from the MASSIVE PIRATE INVASION 08:33 What 08:33 Sonya : -charges her arm cannon- lets go 08:33 john: Um ok? 08:33 (Droxy): *He giggles.* 08:33 *imp goes to armor vendor and buys Trillium Armor(80% damage reduction) 08:34 Imp:Oh yes, pirates beware 08:35 Imp: Lets go go gooo------------------- (Kidnapped by a Pirate Leader) 08:35 P.Leader:Sorry laddies, but Im afraid yee best hope be going down now, mwuahahah! *escapes* 08:36 john: NOT SO FAST P.LEADER! 08:36 *Pirate leader escaped with Magnetic Jumps 08:36 jumping from walls to wall 08:37 SOnya : COME BACK HERE! -running after P.Leader- 08:37 the 3 are forced to go around buildings that collapsed 08:37 and eventually they found an Unconsious (krenku) 08:38 john: *teleports infront of the p.leader 08:38 Sonya : KRENKU! 08:38 john: *makes a stardust blast* 08:38 (Droxy): What now? Beautiful empress? 08:38 (Krenku) -sleepin- 08:39 P.Leader shot at Johns face 08:39 with a giant cannonball 08:39 (CE) : I'll just relax in my room 08:39 (Droxy): That sounds nice... 08:39 Sonya : -shooting P.Leader- DIE DIE DIE DIE! 08:40 *john growls as his nose bleeds* 08:40 john: WELL TAKE THIS *neighs and jumps at the p.leader* 08:40 Eventually Sonya found a room with P.Leader there, with Imp in a containment cell that requires everynoe 08:41 P.Leader:Ahoy me harty, yee picked a bad time to interupt my torture to this Puny lil swine 08:41 Hypno PM 08:41 *pounds ground with Hand and makes Huge shockwave 08:41 Sonya : -jumps ans shoots- DIE YOU STUPID IDIOT 08:42 Shoots Soya in the face with an explosive Cannonball 08:42 *john gets knocked back and tumbles* 08:42 john: *struggles to get up 08:42 munno: whats going on here? 08:42 (CE) and Droxy is needed to team up and free Imp, and destroy the captain 08:43 as 1 or 2 things cant kill the captain 08:43 munno: *wraps hook around the leader* 08:43 munno: Lets see what i can do! *pulls with intense force* 08:43 (CE) : *the blimp opens a small hatch* 08:44 (CE) : *jumps in* 08:44 P.Leader, I-If I can-can't beat y-y-ou, Ill take tha-hat Imp with m-m-me!!!! 08:44 08:44 (Droxy): *He jumps in too.* 08:44 P.leader grabs imp 08:44 and prepares to self destruct 08:44 munno: *doessent know hes gonna self destruct 08:44 P.Leader: Thats righ-right, run away-way while yo-your precious frien-friend dies! 08:44 Sonya : NOI!! -runs to him- LET HIM LIIIIVE! -tackles P 08:45 munno: *pulls with xtreme force and shoots an electric bolt down the rope* 08:45 Imp was launched from the tackle 08:45 *munno releases his hook and grabs imp with it 08:45 *munno steadys his crane and puts imp down carfullyish* 08:45 Imp:thank you, but Sonya is still down there! 08:46 *grabs sonya and leaves 08:46 Sonya :Theres no time! 08:46 (CE) : Quick! 08:47 P.Captain exploded while Sonya was quickly put into the blimp 08:47 (CE) : Okay guys! 08:47 (CE) : We are safe now! 08:47 We have to go to the Rykclos sector 08:47 and that means we have to through the Rakar Star Cluster 08:47 and that means we have to deal with 08:47 the 2nd best Pirate Demolitionist 08:47 are you all ready? 08:48 (CE) : Yeaaa 08:48 *later* 08:48 Blimp : I am ready 08:48 Iron Crotch Callusou appears 08:48 the Pirate Demolitionist 08:48 (Droxy): What's going on here..? *Hugging CE.* 08:48 (CE) : Can you please not hug me for now? 08:48 (CE) : I'm not feeling like being hugged! 08:49 (CE) : Okay! 08:49 (CE) : Release the blimpfighters! 08:49 Imp:Activating Split-Ship Mode, prepare to fight on your owns 08:50 ICC reveals his Weakspot 08:51 will sending rings that need to be passed through or else the ships get damaged 08:51 (Imp jumps out of his ship and starts to shoot the Alpha Disruptor 08:51 on his weakspot 08:52 it did 1/10 of his health, and it has 5 shots, so ICC is at 1/2 hp 08:52 Iron activates Metal Mode and quickly magnetized Imp to his body 08:53 but Imp escaped 08:53 Imp was sent back as ICC started firing at the Other Ships 08:53 Imp:Everyone, LOOK OUT 08:54 (CE) : WAAA 08:54 (Droxy): Why is it so hard to just spend time with those that I enjoy..? 08:54 Sonya : -crying tears of joy- I s-saved someone! 08:55 As Imp climbed to the top, Sonya is not paying attention to ICC and is getting hit repeatedly 08:55 Sonya's Ship:Warning, Life energy at 25% integrity 08:55 *flames start to come out of the Ship 08:57 SOnya : OH NO! -making repairs- 08:57 Imp:Take this you DEMOLITIONIST FREAK 08:58 *Imp puts a zomniblade into the core 08:58 Imp is launched from the ICC's explosion 08:58 the blimp reformed 08:58 and Imp landed in it 08:58 Imp:I can't believe it, we beat another demolitionist! 08:59 That leaves McGee in the Praxian Black Hole 08:59 Oh and hey 08:59 hey 08:59 why is Boot-leg Nightshade deleted? I was gonna expand that just now :P 08:59 idk 08:59 What do u think of my Bootleg Cold Snap? 08:59 SOnya : -returns on the blimp- 09:00 its kinda different from them all 09:00 I made it yesterday, 10PM then slept 6 hours, then suddenly woke up at 4AM 09:00 only to see it gone 09:00 WMag tolld me to, sorry :( 09:00 You got an "observer" to do that? 09:00 observer with no ranks 09:00 Reapeageddon, how does my Bootleg Cold Snapdragon page look? 09:00 Boot-leg not Bootlegs 09:01 The picture needs work 09:01 sorry, but like Boot-Leg Snow pea, he isnt actually made by Bootlegger 09:01 (CE) : So guys 09:01 and ik 09:01 (CE) : What happened 09:01 I dont have photoshop 09:01 and he doesn't attack the other Snapdragon types 09:01 (CE) : Where are we heading to now? 09:02 we are heading to Rykan V 09:02 one of the most famous places where weapons are made 09:02 and sold for free 09:02 (CE) : How could it even maintain a correct economy if they don't get any income? 09:02 Sonya : -crying tears of joy- 09:04 (CE) : Let's go to Rykan V now 09:05 Sonya : (CE) I saved someone! 09:05 (CE) : Who? 09:07 Can we just go! 09:08 Sonya : I-Imp 09:09 (CE) : I'm waiting for you to go there with the blimp 09:09 *travels to Rykan V 09:09 While going down to land on Rykan V, an explosion is heard 09:10 (CE) : ? 09:10 P.Leader: ITS ME AGAIN (magnetizes Imp to his arm and goes down) 09:10 A faint evil laugh is heard(because they were still airborn) 09:11 SOnya : YOU! -runs towards P.Leader 09:11 cant 09:11 your still airborn 09:11 and not on ground yet 09:12 and if you were to jump off, its very high above ground to jump 09:12 SOnya : -diving down- I NEED TO HELP HIM! 09:12 P.Leader closes doors he passes through 09:12 with Pirates coming down 09:13 Jeez howlong does it take for you to type? 09:14 (CE) : Meanies 09:14 SOnya : I WILL KILL THAT IDIOT! 09:14 (CE) : We need to kill him 09:14 Mesmo, how long does it take for you to type? 09:16 I swear it like takes forever 09:16 shush 09:16 anyways, after fighting a hoard, there is one last door before P.Leader 09:16 SOnya : -screams and lands- WHERE IS HE?! 09:17 Suddenly, infront of last door, a vehicle comes down 09:17 then turns into a 4 legged mech with gatling guns and missile 09:17 and a CAPSULE IN THE BACK TRAPPING IMP 09:18 (Droxy): I don't like killing anymore... 09:19 Sonya : IMP! 09:19 The Skullwalker starts attacking, and every time its moving, it shocks Imps 09:20 Welcome to another episode of Mesmo and Joy AKA :Chillpeashooter: Takes forever to type a sentene 09:20 Sonya : I need to make it stop moving... 09:21 SOnya : -shooting freeze lasers on the legs- TAKE THAT! 09:21 The legs keep moving and making little shockwavdes 09:21 starts moving leg muscles trying to get out 09:21 and aslong its moving a MUSCLE of any king, it shocks imps 09:21 imp* 2015 09 12